1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to plugs and connector systems using the plugs, particularly to a plug with a locking fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology in consumer electronics, such as digital camera, DV camcorder, for example, advances each day. What remains unchanged is the pursuit of compact size, large capacity and fast transmission speed. Data or power transmission between different information equipment relies on connection interfaces, for example, USB interface. As regular connection interfaces are connected by wires or cables, in an occasion full of computer equipment like office, studio and so on, connection cables distributed among computer equipment can be easily pulled and dragged by passers-by to make the cables disconnect from the computer equipment and further cause interrupt to transmission. Such interrupt certainly results in inconvenience and data loss in operation, and sometimes damage the connected equipment.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.